comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (Earth-X)
Kal-El, aka Superman, was a resident of Metropolis for many years until the death of Lois Lane sent him into a severe depression and he locked himself away in the Fortress of Solitude. History Origins Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton to his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. As the planet was crumbling beneath them, the two great scientists built a space shuttle and launched their only son away, saving his life from the impending doom of the planet. Kal was found on Earth by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. The couple adopted him as their own and raised him as Clark Kent. As he grew up on his new father's farm, Clark began to realize he was no ordinary boy. He possessed great powers and abilities unlike all the other children his age. In his high school years, Clark learned he could fly, leading his parents to admit to him the origins of how they found him in the shuttle. He resented them for a time afterward, but after Jonathan's death, he realized how precious life was, and that he should use his powers to help those without them. Superman As Clark relocated himself to Metropolis to go to University to study journalism, he decided that would be a good time to introduce the world to its newest hero. By day he would study and learn, but by night he would dedicate himself to fighting crime. Donning a thick, blue hoodie, he would listen from the rooftops for any signs of trouble and then spring into action. The Daily Planet newspaper dubbed him "the Super Man of Metropolis" because of his physical strength, which he would work on any chance he got. Besides being Superman, Clark also worked incredibly hard in his classes. He would barely sleep, filling in the early hours of the morning after crime fighting to finishing his work. He was used to not getting enough sleep since his early teen years when he was diagnosed with depression, unknowingly caused by the slight chemical difference of Earth's atmosphere compared to that of Krypton. He found that keeping himself busy helped, however. On top of crime fighting and school work, Kent also tried to balance a resonable social life. He would often hang out with his friend Jimmy Olsen after classes and on weekends. He also found himself attracted to his classmate Lois Lane, a girl who would not know of his existence until they would go on to work together after University. Daily Planet A few months after he graduated from the University of Metropolis, Kent went on to grab a small column in the Daily Planet newspaper. It was not a great gig at first, but it was a step in the door. He had to review doilies. After around three months he was ready to quit when Lois Lane was hired. That got his attention. Lois would always go after stories with Superman, so to impress her, Clark risked his job and, instead of writing about doilies, he wrote about Superman. His boss was very upset until he got letters saying how much everyone loved the Superman column. Thinking Lois would be impressed with him, he was shocked to find out that she saw it as competition. She wanted to be the one to get the major scoop on Superman, but now Clark was actually given a Superman column. Clark continued to write the column as Lois had never given him any attention before he started and probably would not ever again afterward. After hours, Clark continued his Superman days fighting crime. He even drew an "S" on his chest with a sharpie. Every day he would write about what he had done the night before and his column started to gain traction from the general public, including that of Lex Luthor. Hope Personality Powers and Abilities Because of his alien origin, while apart from Kryptonite rock, Kal-El has: * Flight - the ability to fly, hover, or even appear to walk on air. * Increased Strength ' * '''Increased Stamina ' * '''Increased Speed * Heat Vision - 'The power to focus heat particles from his eyes in a concentrated ray of light. * '''Enhanced Vision -' Can see clearer, farther, closer, and through certain objects (X-Ray Vision) * '''X-Ray Vision * Super Hearing - Increased hearing. * '''Invulnerability - '''to bullets, blades, and pretty much anything made oon Earth cannot hurt him physically.Category:Earth-X Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Versions of Superman Category:Super Leaping Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-X Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-X Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Breath Category:Super Hearing Category:Invulnerability Category:Kryptonians of Earth-X Category:Residents of Earth-X Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:New United States Residents (Earth-X)